


there's things i want to say to you(but i'll just let you live)

by tropicokilos



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, berlin is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicokilos/pseuds/tropicokilos
Summary: a 'what if berlin's plan to run away with ariadna worked' AU
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Ariadna Cascales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	there's things i want to say to you(but i'll just let you live)

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by cinnamon girl by lana del rey
> 
> im ceo of ariadna cascales love and protection squad

berlin can't help staring at ariadna, like the dippiest of lovers, his heart beating one-two with every bat of her lashes. her lips are stained red with summer wine and her eyes are heavy with a tranquilizer-induced haze. he mentally calculates where they'll spend their time, what exotic foods they'll eat, what expensive clothes they'll play dress up in as they play lovers around south america because he needs to put more and more distance between the two ariadnas- the one who died when he whisked her away from the mint, leaving behind a carnage of policemen and soldiers and the one who sits across from him, sipping her wine.

she cries. a lot. it happens when she doesn't take her meds and the weight of it all falls on her over and over again, the gravity of escaping with one of the most searched man in the world, firing at the police and leaving her family behind smacks her in the face. she tears down the rooms they get at anonymous seedy motels, throwing around plates and vases and tears the clothes he gets her until her fingers bleed. berlin lets her have this, lets her riot and swear and hit until she reaches him in her beautiful rage and he grabs her wrists, kissing her wounds as she cries out in pain and he savors each tear.

once the fight is gone from her, he bandages her hands, paints her chipped nail polish. once he was afraid she might hurt herself so he hides her tranquilizers and feeds them to her one by one. he knows she won't leave now, she's a fugitive and collaborator and a cop-killer. she has nowhere else to go.

***

when ariadna is happy, things are perfect. she lets him spin her across the room, music blasting so loud their neighbors bang on the wall. she lets him take her out for a ride in his new convertible, leaning on the door. once they are back at the motel, they don't even make it to the room, she pulls him in for a kiss and his shaking hands fiddle with the keys, so she grabs them and opens the door and pushes him on the bed.

she fucks him like a defiance, like a puzzle she needs to solve, biting and scratching and pulling his short hair, seeing how far she can push until he fights back. he fucks her like they are going to war tomorrow, he wants to burrow himself inside her and stay there. when they are spent and lay in bed together, he traces her sweat-slicked stomach with his finger and grins. _he'll always be a part of her_.

***

the damn illness catches up to him and gone are the days where arianda is afraid of him. she still brings him food and water, feeds him when his hands shake too much but he can notice her green eyes are finally sparkling again. he has always been good at pretending though and at night he dreams of ariadna in a black dress, crying out to have her berlin back, slamming her fists against the coffin, rejecting every man's advance. he sometimes dreams of grinding up her tranquilizers and pouring them in a bottle of wine, holding her hand as they take that last journey. 

***

she doesn't even let him die in peace. she grabs all the money and leaves, knowing he's too weak to stop her and ten hours later the police break into his room. he lays in a cell alone, thinking of all the ways he wants to kill ariadna, how he wants to wrap his hands around her throat, how he wants to slit that pretty white throat.

berlin's never hated someone more. he also has never been more in love. 


End file.
